Love Doesn't Need a Horcrux Remake
by Little.StarBabe
Summary: "WAIT!" he heard a shout behind him. He paused, and then turned.  The girl cught up to him and tried to catch her breath. He wasnted to leave, but then she said, "I'm Hermione." She held out a hand, and after a moment, he shook it, "Tom Riddle." HGxTMR
1. Chapter 1

Love Doesn't Need a Horcrux (A Remake) 

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note (1): This is actually a fanfiction of a internt friend of mine's, Key (her username for this site is Taemin. Foreves), and unfortunetly, she was unable to continue it, and I offered to work on it for her. I had asked if I could just start from the begining, because there were a lot of gaps in her fic that I wanted to fill, and she said yes. This will keep to her version with slight variations (But to her old readers, don't worry; The plot will be the same!)

Author's Note (2): This is HBP compliant, except for the part where Dumbledore dies; Dumbledore is still very much alive (as much as I hate the man, Voldy forevah!)

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Time Traveling<span>

"I have given you all reasons as you why you should go on this mission," Albus Dumbledore said, "And reasons for why you shouldn't. I will leave you to decide amongst yourselves if you will go on this journey or not." The old man stood, nodded to the four students sitting across from him, and left.

They all sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, till the oldest of them spoke up.

"Well?" Hermione said, "Is everyone willing to go?" She looked around at the other three in the room, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley on her left, and Draco Malfoy on her right.

"Mum and Phlegm will kill me for missing the wedding," Ginny said with a smile, "But I'm game."

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend's words and said the same thing.

Hermione looked toward Draco Malfoy who gave her a long look before slowly nodding.

"No doubts?" Hermione asked.

"None," her two friends said, while the blond didn't bother to answer.

"Do we... wait till Dumbledore gets back?" Ginny asked after the four became silent again.

"Fawkes?" Harry said, looking towards the phoenix. As if he understood the raven-haired man, Fawkes gracefully flew from his perch and out the door, bringing back Dumbledore in just a few seconds.

"I assume that you all had agreed?" They all nodded in answer.

The old man smiled at them, and then said, "Well, quickly then; We have to leave now!"

"What? Right now?" were 4 cries of surprise, but Dumbledore ignored them and quickly led them out of the room.

"Now," he said, "You don't need to worry about my past self questioning you about the future; He's, or rather, I'm already expecting you!"

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"At the time, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "Gellert Grindelwald was rising, and was slowly becoming known as the darkes wizard of all time. I told myself that if i couldn't defeat him, I would look for a solution in the future and a means of time travel as to go back in time and defeat Gellert. Of course, after hsi defeat, there was no such use of a plan, but I kept it just in case, should the need ever arise."

Hermione stayed silent as she and the others all processed this.

None of them even realized that they were walking toward the Room of Requirement till they were actually in front of the door.

"You will arrive 2 days before the start of the term so the my past self has time to convince Headmaster Dippet to let you into the school," he said as he handed them each a bag full of galleons, "During those two days, you will stay at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, and purchase all the nessesary items you wil need."

As the four entered the Room, the old headmaster said, "The date is August 30th, 1943, And don't forget toalter yourselves slightly so that you don't look too alike to your ancestors."

He gave them all a smile, to which they responded with a nod of their head. And then he shut he door.

~-0-~

Outside the Room, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door and whispered, "Avada Kedavera." A green light filled the hallway, and though there was no sound which Dumbledore heard, Minerva McGongall asked him later what the great explsion was.

When he opened his eyes, the door was gone, and instead there was a large scorch mark on the wall. A strange feeling came over him as he stared at the mark.

If anyhing happened to those four children, he would never forgive himself.

~-0-~

Inside the Room, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were terrified; It went eerily quiet for a minute, not even their breathing could be heard. And then the room went black before being illuminated by strange runes along the part of the wall close to the ground.

More runes began appearing, slowing crawling their way toward the ceiling; The new runes connected to the old ones by lines that glowed in the same way, each varying in thickness.

The last thing each of them before blacking out was eachother's faces.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I hope that this wasn't too short, my chapters are usually 1,500 words to 2,000 words, but this is just the introductory chapter!

I hope I had explained Dumbledore's plan decently, I didn't understand it very well when Key was explaining it -_-

So yes, please pretty please review! I want to make sure that this is accepteable for Key's readers and any of my own readers!

Also, because I don't know the meaning of shame, could you look at my other fic please? It's called Time Gone and Time Retrieved :)

(Review!) Till my next chapter,

***Star***


	2. Chapter 2

Love Doesn't Need a Horcrux

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note: Okay, so I know Key did different third-person omisicient (I know I spelled that wrong) POV's, and though it was mostly Tom and Hermione's POV, she still went outside those limits. My story will be Hermione centric, with a little Tom put in. Tom probably won't come into the story till chapter 3 or 4, even though he arrived in Key's fic in 3 (I think, I don't remember the exact stuff). I just want other stuff to be cleared up by then.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Into the Past<span>

"Hermione," A voice said, creeping into her blissful darkness. The minute the voice ended the calming silence, Hermione felt a migrane forming. She groaned and threw a a pathic punch toward whoever it was.

"Who hit me?" a different voice spoke. _Opps_, Hermione thought dryly as she sat up, rubbing her temples and keeping her eyes closed.

"I feel like I have a hangover," that same voice muttered, and she felt someone shfit next to her.

"Hermione," the first voice said (Harry, she mentally identified), "The room got a lot smaller; And it's still getting smaller."

At this Hermione's eyes shot open, and then she groaned as another wave of pain ravaged her brain.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Over here," Ginny's voice said, coming from the smae direction as Harry's.

"We have to leave now!"

Hermione had to drag herself to her feet, which was hard since the room was so small she could barely stand in it; She couldn't udnerstand how uncomfortable Mafloy and Harry probably were since they were both at least a few inches taller.

She left the shrinking room first, being closest to the door, and Malfoy followed. Harry and Ginny left last as they were the farthest.

"For the love of Merlin," Malfoy muttered, sitting on the floor and clutching his head.

"I think I have a hangover potion in my bag," Hermione muttered, turning to her small beaded bag. She accioed the bottle and let everyone take a sip before taking her own.

They all just laid there on the floor, letting the hangover-headache fade before getting up again.

"Everyone still has that bag, right?" Hermione asked, feeling her own bag in her pocket. They all nodded.

"Then let's go to the transfiguration room," Hermione said, rubbing her temples, "Hopefully Dumbledore will be there."

As they began walking, a silence set over. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a "If you speak and start my headache again, you'll have hell to pay for" silence.

Of course it was Draco who spoke up. "Don't we need names?" Hermione almost told him off, and then realized he was right.

_Damn migrane_, she thought, and then said, "We can keep our first names the same, though."

"Draco Maelroy it is," Draco muttered, though no one paid attention.

"Ginny O'Conner," the red head said happily.

"Harry Pensieve," Harry said just as Hermione said, "Hermione Pensieve." The two glaced at eachother and smiled as they mentally agreed to be siblings.

And once more, silence fell over the quartet.

"Gods, my head still hurts," Hermione said when they reached the transfiguration office.

Harry knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, a young Dumbledore greeted them.

~-0-~

"Draco Maelroy, 7th year."

"Ginny O'Conner, 6th year."

"Harry Pensieve, 7th year."

"Hermione Pensieve, 7th year."

Dumbledore wrote down all the names and the year, and as he did so, he said, "Thank you all very much for your transfer to Hogwarts. You will floo to my office on September 1st, at noon, and we will have evrything sorted out for you by then."

They all knew at that moment that this Dumbledore would not be helping them on this mission.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said, "Do you mind if we use your floo to get to Diagon Alley?"

"No, not at all," the old man said. They all stood and walked to his fireplace. Ginny took a handful of the sparkly powder first and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," she said clearly, and then she was gone behind a large green flame.

Harry then did the same, then Draco, and finally Hermione. The last thing she saw was a sad look in Dumbledore's eyes.

~-0-~

As she brushed off the soot that had gather on her robes, Harry and Ginny had already walked ahead to the bartender (it was a young man with brown hair) to rent the rooms.

Draco was seated at a table and was rubbing at his eyes, looking weary.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting in the seat across frmo him.

"I hate Floo-ing," he muttered, "It makes me dizzy and I feel sick everytime I do it." He groaned and retsed his head on his arms.

"Want some more hangover potion?" she offered.

"That would be great, thanks." She handed to bottle to him and he took a sip. He gave the bottle back and rested his head on his arms again.

He stayed like that while Hermione just pulled out a book (not a textbook for one; it was Romeo and Juliet) and after a few moments, Harry and Ginny came back with the keys.

"Here," Ginny said, handing Draco and Hermione their room keys, "We'll just take a break for a while."

The rest all nodded and Hermione said, "We'll meet up at 6 for dinner and to come up with a plan; Tomorrow, we'll get everything we need."

Again, everyone nodded before going up to their rooms and collapsing on their beds.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Horrible ending, I know. But I needed to finish this quickly since I have finals this week (Someone, kill me). I wrote this in one sitting, without editing since I wanted to get it up fast- so if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out to me :)

There's a hint of Dramione in this chapter, if anyone noticed. Key didn't put much of it in her fic, but there'll be A LOT in this version, though it'll mostly be like a brother-sister relationship ;)

Please review, this obviously doesn't correspond with the moron I call a friend's (I still love her though, ;D ) original, and I need to make sure that it's acceptable.

Cookies for everyone! Review!

***Star***


	3. Chapter 3

Love Doesn't Need a Horcurx

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note(1): Sorry for the long wait (I'm turning into Key!)... it's been a while, I know, but there's been some stuff going on and I just... I just don't even know. I'm really sorry, I really hope that you guys can forgive me :)

Author's Note(2): Who's ready for the appearance of a certain Tom Riddle, eh? His first appearance in this version is different than in Key's ;) Have fun!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Mr Riddle<span>

It hadn't taken long for Hermione to fall asleep, but she awoke just as quickly. When she looked at the clock, she saw that was only just after 4. She groaned as she dragged herself out of bed.

_I need clothes_, she realized as she transfigured her jeans into a skirt for the time period's sake and. She grabbed the bag that Dumbledore had given (turns out that it was filled with gold galleons) before leaving her suite. She made sure to transfigure it into a nice, over the shoulder bag for her own sake.

"Oh, gods," she muttered when her stomach growled as she left, loudly and shamelessly. Luckily, the hall was empty and she quickly left the Leaky Cauldron so that she could buy an ice cream. _Merlin knows I deserve it. _

Sadly, the ice cream shop she remembered didn't exists yet, and in it's place was a bakery. She bought a smoothie and a cookie to eat while she walked down the Alley and looked into all the shops.

Of course, she went straight to the book shop, quickly finishing her cookie before entering. She was just about to walk toward the school-textbooks section when the store-owner stopped her.

"We don't allow food inside," he said, looking at her smoothie.

"O-oh!" she said, "I won't spill it- promise!" She smiled nervously and after a moment (and a glare that made Hermione very uncomfortable) he nodded.

"If ANY of these books are even touched by the vile drink," he threatened, "You will never be allowed back in this store."

"Yes sir," Hermione said, and she quickly ducked into the nearest aisle. She chuckled to herself, knowing that the store-owner would drop down on her like a hawk if she spilled as much a drop.

Deciding that she might as well get the textbooks for school, she looked into ehr bag and saw a school supply list for 7th years, and another for 6th years.

_I'll just get it for everyone_, she thought before moving toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts section.

~-0-~

With two armfuls of books, and still half a smoothie, Hermione moved toward the register. Due to the huge amount of books she was carrying, she couldn't see anything, and therefore, did not see the person she bumped into.

Her books went flying, along with her smoothie.

"Oh gods," she said, "I'm so sorry." She didn't even glance at who it was since she had to wipe up the smoothie before the store owner saw the mess.

"It's fine," the other person said, helping with her books. It took her a minute to realize that they had spoken, and by that time she had managed to figure out that her wand would clean up the mess quicker.

"Sorry," she said again, finally looking at the person she bumped into. It was a dark haired, handsome, young man, a regal and dangerous aura surrounding him.

"It's okay," he said, standing up and then helping her do the same. The storeowner suddenly appeared, his face red, at that moment.

"What's going on here?" the man demanded, "Did you spill your drink?"

"No, sir," Hermione said tersly, trying to get a look the man she had bumped into to see if he would say anything. The storeowner gave her a long look before turning to the other person.

"Did she?" he demanded. Hermione shut her eyes knowing that she would be doomed to never enter this store ever again.

"No, sir," he answered calmly. Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief and then stopped mid-breath as she heard the store-woners next words:

"Well, if you say so Mr Riddle."

~-0-~

"What?" he said once the store owner left the two, "Surpsied I lied for you?"

"What- yeah, just a little surprised," she said, slightly flustered. He gave her an odd look.

"Then why'd you get surprised when Charlie-" (Hermione assumed this was the store owners name) "- addressed me," he replied, smirking. Deciding that he wouldn't kill her in the middle of a bookstore, Hermione held her breath and she spoke.

"Riddle is your last name?" she said. His eyes frowned the tiniest bit before going back to normal. "A friend of mine- she's muggleborn and went to my old school- knew of a Tom Riddle living in her town. She lived in Little Hangleton, I believe. I wasn't aware that he had children." She could have sworn she saw a flash of red in Riddle's eyes.

"That was my father," he calmly explained, "He did not even know I had existed- I chose not to meet him."

"He died recently, I think," she said, knowing she was dangerously close to being murdered, "I heard it was murder through magic- the muggles know nothing of it, of course, but still. I wonder who would have killed him." Now there was definitly a flash of red, but it disappeared within the second.

"I haven't really been keeping up with the news of Little Hangleton," he said, his voice the tiniest bit more threatening- though, had she not been looking for it, she doubted it would have been obvious.

"I assume you go to Hogwarts?" she said, finally changing the topic as they moved toward the register to pay for their books.

"Yes, I'm a 7th year now," he said, "I don't tink I've seen you there though."

"I'm a transfer," she said, "Along with my brother, and two friends."

"You must all be the first transfer students Hogwarts has had, ever." His voice was oddly placid.

"Right," she said, now slightly uncomfortable the way it seemed as if he were reading his mind.

_Shit_, she thought as she remembered he might be a Legilimas; Instantly, she put up barriers around her mind, however weak they might have been.

He frowned at her slightly, and they didn't speak again till they bid each other a goodbye after leaving the store.

* * *

><p><span>Author's note:<span> Again, I apologize for the delay; A lot of stuff has been going on and I only remember stuff when I get emails, and luckily I got one from Key demanding why this wasn't updated for a month (It was a horrible email, I've never felt so guilty in my life). You guys can thank her for a chapter. To make up for the extreme lack of chapters, I will try my damn hardest to get another one up over the weekend.

So, how was the chapter? I felt like in Key;s version, Tom had a pretty bad entrance and I felt this was better since our heroine got to meet her one-true love (though she doesn't know it) earlier than planned.

Reviews, as is normal, are welcome, though I wont blame you if you don;t give one out of anger (Out of laziness however, it'd be a whole other issue ;P )

I hope you enjoyed so review, review, review! :D

Till the next chapter,

***Star***


	4. Chapter 4

Love Doesn't Need a Horcurx

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note: Okay, I know that this is incredibly late and I can't possibly express how disappointed I am in myself for this! I really hope that his chapter might be able to make up for my laziness -_-

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Secrets<span>

After leaving Riddle, Hermione had all the books sent to her room in the Leaky Cauldron before leaving to finish up the shopping. Whenever she saw him, she'd make sure to go into the nearest store and buying something to show (in a rather pathetic attempt) that she wasn't avoiding him.

More than once, she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face. Quickly, she bought everything on the lists and hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron.

~-0-~

Hermione debated over telling her friends that she'd _already_ managed to get Tom Riddle interested in her within the first few hours of being in this time period._ Smartest witch of the age, my arse,_ she thought.

But they'd end up wondering why the future Dark Lord would be interested in her on the first day of school. What had happened between her and Riddle was stupidity at its finest. From her side, that is; though his reaction hadn't been what she would have thought it would be had the scenario been played out eariler in her head.

When she got back to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco was sitting at one of the tables reading the newspaper.

"Hey," she said, sitting in the seat across from him. He didn't say anything except hand over the newspaper.

_Murder in Little Hangleton- 3 Muggles killed; Grindelwald?_

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute and just stared at the picture of the manor underneath the title.

"It was him, right?" Draco asked, his voice lowered. A person passed their table and Hermione didn't say anything till they were out of earshot.

"Yes." She sighed and then looked at Draco. "You can't tell Harry or Ginny this, but I kind-of-sort-of-not-on-purpose-accidentally told Riddle I knew where he was from and that I knew that his father died."

Draco was silent. "Please tell me this is one of your stupid Gryffindor jokes; I won't even say anything that goes against your moron-code, just say it's a joke."

"You can't tell Harry or Ginny," Hermione pleaded.

"They're going to find out either way," Draco replied, "When we get to Hogwarts, he's going to be curious and even the Weasel wouldn't be stupid enough to miss that!"

Hermione winced at the thought of them finding out. "Promise you won't tell."

"Fine, but I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our age!"

Hermione groaned and buried her head in her arms. "Don't rub it in."

~-0-~

When Harry and Ginny came down at the time they'd agreed upon earlier, Hermione gave them the school supplies she'd bought for them (Draco's had been given earlier).

"I thought we were going shopping tomorrow," Ginny said, gratefully taking the pile of packages handed over to her.

"I figured it'd be nicer to spend more time on clothes than have to hurry tomorrow," Hermione said, "We have to look as if we were from the fifties."

"You would do well to change your way of dressing," Draco muttered, and Ginny flicked him on the head in response.

"Well, the shops wills till be open for another hour," Harry said, glancing at the clock, "We can start now."

Because Hermione and Draco couldn't protest without giving their reason, they agreed.

Though Hermione did make sure that her hair covered most of her face and she made to keep standing behind Harry or Draco, both of whom were at least 4 inches taller than her. Draco noticed but he didn't comment and Harry and Ginny were too busy looking at the new (or old?) Diagon Alley.

Ginny dragged her into one of the stores and it was there that they stayed till closing, getting nearly everything the two could land their hands on.

There was no shortage of money since both of them had their 1000 galleons (Hermione had only a little less since she'd paid for all their books).

When they did finish, they left the stores carrying at least 8 bags each- even though most had already been sent to their room- and met Harry and Draco in the bakery shop.

"Merlin, how much did you buy?" Draco asked when he saw their arms carrying the bags.

"You bought just as much, Maelroy," Harry muttered.

"That is irrelevant," Draco replied, "And this isn't everything they bought either."

"And how do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"It's impossible for anyone to enter a store with that much money and only buy as much as what you're carrying right now!"

Ginny made a face at him before she and Hermione took the food that Harry handed over.

~-0-~

The rest of the night went by normally, though Draco swore to Hermione that he'd seen Riddle. Harry and Draco were actually civil towards each other during dinner, relieving Hermione and Ginny, and everyone went to bed in high spirits.

Except for Hermione.

All she could think about was that Tom Riddle knew that she knew, and since she knew, that the others knew too. Which was bad, very bad.

It wasn't till Ginny told her to stop moving around and making so much sound that she actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Oh my god, I am so sorry. This is so late and I can't possibly apologize enough. And it's so short. I hit such a writer's block for this. But next chapter will be them going to Hogwarts.

I promise. They will be going to Hogwarts and the whole train ride and the entrance and everything. Pinky-promise. :)

But honestly, I am so sorry. I doubt there's anything that could make up for the 5-month hiatus, but I really sorry... :(

I probabaly don't even deserve them, but review? I just want to be sure people don't think I've given up on this fic...

Till next chapter (which I'll tr ti finish really soon),

***Star***


End file.
